


Wolf Moon Run

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pack Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Derek leaned over to Cora. "Who's the new kid?" he asked in a low voice."Mom invited him," Cora said. "He just came back from college.""He looks, like, twelve." Derek frowned.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 322
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021, Trope Bingo: Round Sixteen





	Wolf Moon Run

**Author's Note:**

> I snuck all sorts of things in here!
> 
> For A Very Sterek Winter: Wolf Moon  
> For Trope Bingo: Grey / Black / White  
> For Teen Wolf Bingo: Alive Hale Family

Derek leaned over to Cora. "Who's the new kid?" he asked in a low voice.

"Mom invited him," Cora said. "He just came back from college."

"He looks, like, twelve." Derek frowned. 

Cora shrugged. "Guess he's older. I don't know." She looked at Derek. "You could go over there and _talk_ to him."

"Why would I want to do that?" 

"Dunno. You seem interested, is all."

"Nah. Just wanted to know who he was."

"Your loss," Cora gave a small laugh.

It was the Wolf Moon and the entire Hale Pack had come to Beacon Hills. There had been a picnic dinner earlier, it was easier on the deer population if they didn't run with empty stomachs.

As darkness fell, early in the Winter months, the level of anticipation grew. Some of the teens would be running for the first time with the entire pack. The pre-teens and babies would be staying back with a volunteer group of humans and 'wolves who were responsible for protecting the youngest, most vulnerable members of the Pack.

Today, Derek could _feel_ the moon-rise. 

Talia stood on the porch steps where all could see her. "May Mother Moon bless our run. May she protect us in our run and may all come home safe tonight." She clapped her hands together twice. "Let the run begin!"

Derek had taken off most of his clothes in preparation for his Beta-shift and was startled when the shift continued so that he was a wolf.

"Damn! Look at you big brother!" Cora said as she helped untangle his shorts from his legs. "You're pretty!"

Derek growled at her. _Not pretty!_

"Okay, handsome!" She laughed. "Go. Enjoy!"

Derek bounded into the woods and took pleasure in the play of muscles as he ran. He stayed on the edge of the pack, keeping an eye out for any of the teens who might have problems. Or who might get distracted by a bunny. (The truth was Derek had been distracted by a bunny on his first real run in the Preserve. Uncle Peter never stopped teasing him about it.)

There -- a scent of cinnamon and copper! What was that? Derek stopped and sniffed. Over this way. He followed the scent through the woods as it wound its way through the Preserve. 

Huh. It was someone with the run. Derek moved among the groups who were running, playing tag, and hunting. The scent waxed and waned but never went away.

Suddenly Derek saw a smaller form. A fox? Someone was a fox shifter? Derek followed the form and the scent grew stronger. 

The fox turned and yipped a challenge at him. Oh! Derek could do this! 

The fox was fast but Derek knew the Preserve. The fox scurried down a path Derek recognized and he took a shortcut that he knew would end up in the same place. He got there moments before the fox barreled into a small glen. 

Derek gave a sharp bark and the fox skidded to a stop, taking a small tumble. The fox got back to his feet, shook himself and sat down, panting from the run.

Derek dropped down next to the fox, sticking his nose into the fox's scruff. Yup. Cinnamon and copper. Derek licked the fox's ear and the fox shook his head.

The fox moved off, slower this time. He looked back to make sure Derek was following. The fox seemed to know this part of the Preserve and Derek suddenly realized he did not. 

They walked into a wide open area and the base of a large tree loomed in front of them. The fox leaped up to stand on the stump and looked back to encourage Derek to join him.

The middle of the flat space had a new sapling growing through the decaying stump. What would be bright green in his human form was shades of black and grey in the moonlight. A ring of white light glowed about the sapling.

The fox gave the sapling a small sniff and seemed pleased with whatever he found. He looked back at Derek, who stepped forward so they stood shoulder to shoulder. 

The fox sat and yipped at the moon. Derek added his own howl to the voice. 

Evidently they had done what the fox wanted, since the fox leaped off the stump and started back. Derek followed and soon found himself in familiar territory. The fox stayed with Derek all the way back to the Den.

Derek flopped down at the edge of the back yard, loathe for the night to end. The fox seemed similarly inclined and nudged Derek's legs until he had a comfortable place to bed down. 

"Morning sunshine," Cora called. 

Derek woke with a start. A blanket fell over him and... another person! The fox! Derek reached out a hand to touch... 

"Hey! I think we should be introduced before you do anything like that!" But he didn't move away from Derek. He looked at Cora. "Got another blanket? It's cold out here."

"I've seen Derek's bare ass too many times to count," Cora laughed as she walked back to the house. "I brought the blanket for you."

"Thanks. I think," the fox grumbled. He turned to Derek. "I'm Stiles."

"Derek."

"Man of few words? That's okay, I have enough for both of us." Stiles stole the blanket and stood. "Come on, I was promised breakfast and I'm starved."

Derek got up and shivered in the cold air. "Come on, I know where the back stairs are. We can get a shower in my room."

"Excellent! I was hoping for a shower before I ate," Stiles said as he moved towards the house. "Come on. No sense in getting cold." 

Derek _knew_ Stiles was ogling his naked ass as they climbed the stairs to his attic room but it didn't feel weird so he didn't say anything. The room had the advantage of a bathroom he didn't have to share, as well as its own instant hot water. 

"Don't dawdle, breakfast is probably almost ready." Derek handed Stiles a towel and sweatpants. "Best I've got right now."

"If you can find a t-shirt, I'll be fine until I can figure out where they put my own clothes," Stiles nodded. "I'll be quick."

As promised, Stiles took less than ten minutes, and came out in Derek's sweatpants. 

"Couple of t-shirts on the bed, take whatever you want," Derek directed as he fled the mostly-naked Stiles- _in-his-clothes_ and went into the bathroom. Derek had to take a couple of deep breaths to steady himself. Which really didn't help since Stiles' scent permeated the room.

Derek washed quickly and dressed. Stiles was looking at his bookcase. 

"Ready?" Derek asked.

"Ready!"

They went down to the first floor and entered a cacophony of voices. Derek took Stiles' hand and led him to a pair of chairs on the far side of the table. 

"It'll get quieter when the food comes out," Derek said in Stiles' ear. Not that it didn't also give him a chance to lean in and sniff Stiles' scent closer. 

Food started arriving led to the initial shuffle of people settling in place and helping themselves to huge helpings of food. 

Talia stood. "Thank you Mother Moon for a happy run. We thank you for the food we are about to enjoy and the company of our pack." She beamed. "Oh, and a warm welcome to our new Emissary, Stiles Stilinski!" 

Stiles waved and ducked his head in embarrassment at all the attention that came in his direction.

"Emissary?" Derek asked. "That means you'll be sticking around for a bit."

Stiles gave a small smile. "Yes, it does!"


End file.
